The Master Series Part 1
by Julzi
Summary: This is my first attempt at slash. It features Ted DiBiase Jr. and a charachter in which I own all rights to 'The Master'.


Ted looked at his watch, if the taxi didn't hurry up he was going to be late. He had a date with a beautiful woman he had met earlier in the day and the anticipation was killing him. Sure he was a married guy but his wife was always going out with all those doctors. So they had decided that their relationship would work great as an ipen marriage.

The taxi pulled up in front of her hotel at 8:05, he paid the driver and gave him a measly tip. After all he had wanted to be there at 8:00. Walking through the doors he made his way to the elevator and went to her floor. When he got to her dooe he knocked three times.

She opened the door with a smile and he handed her a single red rose. "Why thank you," she said blushing.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"Well, I was thinking we could skip dinner," she said with a smirk.

He walked closer to her looking down into her green eyes. With his hands he pushed her back, he caught her lips with his and she closed the door. Suddenly, he realized he was being pulled from behind away from her and turned to face who it was.

"Hello, Ted," the man said to him.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name, but Juli is off limits."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ted asked confused.

"Juli is mine and mine alone like soon you will be."

"Uh, I'm out of here."

The man pushed Ted against the door pinning him against it and whispered in his ear. "Tonight Ted you will be my slave."

"I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way."

He grinded himself against Ted's ass. "Tonight you will." He said grabbing him quickly and thrwoning him onto the bed.

"Please don't do this. Please." Ted pleaded.

"The sound of you begging just will make it worse on you, Ted." The man said smiling evilly.

Ted shut up and instead began to cower. He was indeed a shell of a man that had walked through the door a few minutes before. Juli picked up the camera and began to record everything that was going to happen.

"Darling, get the handcuffs."

"Yes, Master," she said from behind the camcorder. Moving to the left and picking up handcuffs and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Mistress," he said with a smirk. He walked over to Ted. "Take your clothes off."

"What? Fuck no!"

He pushed down on Ted. He was bigger than him. Not just in height but muscle as well. Ted whimpered and unbuttoned his pants. "Now no more mouthing off slave! You do as I tell you."

Ted finished taking his clothes off and cowered even more as the man grabbed his hands and began to handcuff him to the bed posts and then did the same with his ankles. Ted didn't even try to fight back.

"I think someone wants this more than he realizes," The Master said. "He didn't fight me at all and his growing erection is the biggest proof." He said with a chuckle.

"You're wrong."

He galred at Ted and walked over to pick up the ballgag then made his way over to Ted and put it on him. "I warned you once Teddy, now you can't say anything." Reaching down he stroked the mans growing erection. Ted moaned softly behind the ballgag. The Master chuckled and let go of his erection.

"Aww, was that a tease Teddy? I'm so sorry." He couldn't help but grin widely. Ted whimpered from behind the ballgag. Dthere are some other things I have planned for you first. I assure you that your masochist side will love every minute od it."

"Mistress, please assist me with my shirt."

Turning the camcorder off she walked over to him grinning as she put it down and then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head.

"You love the perfection, don't you?"

"Love it!" She said grinning as she picked the camcorder up again.

He turned back to Ted and posed kissing his biceps as he did. "You wish you could look like this." Ted's expression had changed and he was now looking at him his eyes full of lust. "You want it Teddy don't you? You want to touch me all over." Ted nodded "Mistress, remove one of Ted's wrists from the handcuffs."

Walking over Ted looked her deep into her eyes. She shrugged at him as she took out his wrist and walked back to her position.

The Master walked over to the bed and climbed on top of the smaller man. "Go ahead Ted touch the perfection." Ted's gand ran across the man's chest and rested on his nipple and he tugged on it as the bigger man grinded himself against the others erection.

Ted moaned a little louder as his hand traveled again up his chest and down his shoulder to his bicep. The Master climbed off of him and unzipped his jeans, revealing something bigger than the older man realized was hidden. His eyes widened in shock as he climbed back on top of him.

"Since I now know you want it I will let you have a taste," he said removing the ballgag from hisbmouth and replacing it with his boner. Ted had obviously never done this before but he didn't care and stuck his throbbing erection all the way in making him choke. Then he fucked his face as fast as he could going in deeply but not too long as he didn't want to really make him choke.

He reached around and stroked Ted's erection as he continued to fuck his face. After a bit Ted finally got the hang of it and he pulled himself out. "Don't want to cum just yet, Teddy, so much more to do." The Master couldn't help but feel slight compassion towards the man. As the tears still fell from his eyes from choking him.

Leaning down he stuck his tongue in Ted's mouth tangling his tongue with his. Ted moaned into his mouth . He pulled away quickly as he went in and trailed a path of bites down to his neck and up to his ear. Moving his hands to Ted's nipples he pulled them as hard as he could eliciting another yet louder moan from the smaller man.

"See Ted I knew you would enjoy every minute of this," he said as he moved his mouth down to one of the mans nipples and bit it harder than he did his ear. Ted let out a slight scream but he didn't let go at first. Once he let go, he nibbled his way down his body to his erection.

He licked the tip of his cock and squeezed his balls tightly then took the man inside of his mouth. As he moved faster Ted's hips bucked with his movements but he didn't do it long because he wanted Ted to want him even more.

Ted groaned as he removed his mouth from him. He grinned. "What's wrong Teddy?"

"Want more," he said. His eyes pleading.

"Mistress."

"Yes, Master?"

"Remove the reat of Ted's handcuffs."

She put the camcorder down and made her way over and quickly undid them to go back to her camera.

"Thank you, Mistress," he said winking in her direction. "You want me to fuck you. Don't you Ted?" He said looking back at him.

"I do."

"Well to bad," he said getting up off of the bed.

Ted quickly sat up. "Please Master. I want you to fuck me."

He smirked widely as he turned back around to see the man on his knees begging. "Turn around Teddy and I'll show you how its done."

Ted turned around on his orders and he got into position behind him. He pushed two fingers into Ted's ass and then took them out. Ted gasped in pain and pleasure at the intrusion. The Master then pushed himself roughly into Ted's tight ass. He didn't hesitate fucking him as fast as he could and the older man screamed out.

He buried himself fully inside if him and then pulled out. Repeating it over a few more times before he really began to fuck him as he reached down and began to jerk himself off.

"You're a dirty little whore aren't you Teddy? You love every minute of my cock inside of you, don't you?"

Ted didn't answer right away and The Master jerked back his head and Ted finally found his voice. "Yes Master. I'm a dirty little whore. Fuck me harder, please!"

He rammed into him even harder realizing he was close to cumming. "You want to cum don't you, Teddy?"

"Yes Master I want to cum so fucking badly!"

"You cum when I tell you," he said ramming him even harder.

"Please Master. Let me cum."

They were both breathless as a few more minutes went by. "Cum now!" He said as he released his load into Ted. Ted cried out in pleasure as he succumbed to his orgasm as well.  
>Ted collapsed onto the bed as he pulled out of him and got up looking at his mistress. "Did you get it all?"<p>

"Every last bit."

"Then we'll watch it later," he said watchung her turn off the camera and look at him with a smile as he made his way over to her. He ran his finger down her cheek and then kissed her deeply. As he pulled away he looked at her with a smile. "You enjoyed it...didn't you?"

"Every last second," she said smiling up at him.

"I'm glad."

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt the moment."

"What?" The Master asked turning around quickly.

"Can I go now?"

"You may, Teddy."

He climbed off the bed and picked up his pants pulling them on. "One more thing."

"What now?" He asked annoyed with him.

"Is it okay if I leave my number? Maybe we can meet up again sometime."

He grinned widely. "Of course Teddy use the pen and paper on the desk."

"Yes, Master," he said quickly finishing getting dressed, jotting down his number and headed to the door. He hesitated briefly as he walked out and left.

The Master looked at his Mistress, he kissed her forehead. "Very good work my love."

"Thank you," she said as he pulled her into his arms.

THE END 


End file.
